My clone
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Bebe is a writer who has locked herself in her house for three years. Not wanting to be betrayed again, Bebe wants someone who will love her and her alone, so she gets a clone of herself.


**Warning: this story may contain some disturbing shit that young people proably shouldn't be reading, like some sexual contact and shit. That's why it's rated M! Also, character death**

**I got this idea from a manga I read once. hope you enjoy**

I love myself more then anyone in the world. Out of all the people on the planet, I adore myself the most. I love myself so much I grew to love my own touch more then someone else's. I rather touch myself then let somebody else play with my body, the body I spent years perfecting through plastic surgery and dieting. The only things I love besides myself are the things I buy for myself.

The things I buy myself can't hurt me. Objects won't betray me, and they can't leave me either since they have no arms or legs. I buy jewelry and clothes that showcase my beauty. When I was younger and when I cared what others thought I thought that no one would leave me if I was beautiful. But soon I became so obsessed with making myself look pretty that I forgot why I was doing it in the first place.

And for a while, I was happy.

I was happy that I didn't have to dress myself up like a doll just to impress others anymore. I did it because I wanted to. I showered myself in things like clothes and shoe's until I felt content. Back then I literally shopped til I dropped, or until I was thrown out of the store.

But soon came a time when material objects were not enough to satisfy me. I wanted something with hands that could caress my body, stroke my hair and hold me in it's arms. I wanted something that would love me and only me. Something that would love me as much as I do. Something that would never leave me.

And now I finally got it.

I stood next to my old friend in her workplace. Bertha, or Red as we called her since grade school, was always a sharp girl but who knew she would grow up to be a genetic engineer? A few years ago, the cloning process was perfected and human cloning was made legal. Ever since then cloning became the next big thing and everyone wanted one. It was almost like a trend now to walk around with your very own clone.

But that is not why I wanted one.

"You ready to meet your clone, Bebe?" Red asked with a grin. She knew the suspense of meeting my clone was killing me. In front of us was a long table. On the table was a tall figure laying down with a sheet over it. Red was gripping the sheet with one hand while grinning at me like an idiot. I nodded impatiently and she pulled the sheet off my naked clone.

I gasped.

"It's still asleep, but it's beautiful, huh? Just like you wanted, right?"

"It's incredible!" I exclaimed, my voice was leaking with joy. It was perfect. I didn't want my clone to be as pretty as me so I paid extra to have her hair darker and her breast and hips smaller. And there she lays. Perfect and sleeping peacefully with her hands clasped around her flat belly and long eyelashes closed over her dark brown eyes that were just like mine.

She was so beautiful and she was all mine. I know she will never leave me, I just know it. She is perfect just like me and she will only love me, that is how I had her made. She was made to love me and only me. I know she'll suit her purpose.

It's been three years since _that_ day, and I used my time since then to focus on my writing. I was so alone all this time and I used that loneliness for my books. But that time is over now. Now I finally got what I desired. I finally got someone who can love me and only me. My clone.

"So now that you have this thing, you think you could focus on your work again?" Red asked. I didn't like how she called my perfect little clone a _'thing', _but I nodded anyway. Chuckling lightly, I said "That's right. And I bet I'll be able to write something really good now that I have a motivation." I leaned over and pecked my sleeping clone on the cheek.

"After all, I got two mouths to feed now!"

Red smiled sadly at me, a bit of worry shining in her eyes. I could tell that she was concerned about me. "You should get out more, Bebe." She told me, offering a kind smile."You could bring her with you when you go out." She was worried about me, a lot of people were. And I don't blame them. I haven't left the house much since _that _day.

I was a bit mad at her for intruding in on my life but I tried to smile at her anyway and nodded. "...Yeah, I will." I promised, though I wasn't quite sure I would pull through with it or not. It's not that I didn't want to parade my new clone around, it's just that I think we'll will be a bit busy with some _other_ things.

Red smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. "I can't wait to read your next novel, Bebe. So hurry up and write it will you?"

"Thanks, Red." After that I took my clone and left. I took her home and laid her down in my bed where she slept soundly for a few more hours. I sat by her side and watched her the whole time, eager for when she wakes up. It's been so long and I've endured the loneliness for years now. And now it's finally over.

My long wait has finally come to an end.

Dark lashes fluttered and brown eyes opened as my sleepy clone started to awaken. While she was asleep, I was deciding on names for my clone. Finally, I decided on Wendy. Yes, my little Wendy. She will keep me company for a long time. She laid there for a few moments, confused. Her eyes danced around the room until they landed on me.

"You finally awake?" I asked gently. I smiled warmly at her as she slowly sat up in my bed. She stared at me, bewildered. I bet she is confused. I wonder if she even knows she's a clone? Nevertheless, I was so excited I couldn't control myself. I wanted this for so long now.

Still smiling and never taking my eyes off her, I stood up from my spot on the floor next to the bed and sat down next to her. Slowly and gently, I reached out to stroke her long dark hair. She flinched at first but then she relaxed and leaned into my touch, nudging my hand against her cheek. "Hey, how about we get something to eat, huh?" I cooed gently to her. She smiled and began to touch me back.

She knew just what I wanted.

"And after that, we'll by you some pretty dresses." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I did the same with her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, rubbing her back and running my fingers through her hair. Her skin was soft like mine and she smelled like me.

Her body was so familiar, it felt like Déjà vu!

I cupped her face and lifted her chin up so I could kiss her. Soon enough, she was undressing me while I nibbled on her neck. I know what your thinking;"Making clone's is blasphemous and having sex with one, especially your own is wrong!" Well, why should I care? If God didn't make men so stupid then I wouldn't have needed a clone in the first place.

So for the next several months, me and Wendy had sex morning, noon and night. Since she was my clone we knew each others bodies' perfectly, so the sex was always pleasant and never-ending. Knowing that it was wrong having sex with myself only made it hotter. She knew just what I liked and did whatever she could to please me.

I sold my soul to the Devil, so why should I care what God thinks?

"Please Bebe, tell me why you had me created?" Wendy asked me one night. We where laying in bed after hours of playing around. She had her arms around my waist while I sat up and had a cigarette. I really didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to relive that horrible memory. But I think she at least deserves to know why she was born.

"...I killed someone." I answered bluntly. Her eyes widened but she did not run away. Instead she stayed and heard me out like she always did. She never reacted as fast as I did. She always thought things through first. So in that way, she is better then me. But she will always be my clone, I told myself. She will never be my equil.

I began to tell the story of what happened on that day three years ago."He was the man I loved, my fiance. His name was Kyle. The reason why I killed him was because on the night before our wedding, he told me that he didn't love me anymore." She was still silent so I continued."He told me so many times that he loved me and then he betrayed me."

" 'If you won't love me then you might as well drop dead!' I told him, then I stabbed him with a kitchen knife." My eyes narrowed at the memory of plunging the knife into his chest. I remember all the blood, his screams. It was like it all happened just yesterday instead of three years ago. I don't think I'll ever forget what I did back then.

"I didn't go to jail because I pleaded insanity. I was on medication at the time. But after the ruling, I really did go crazy and locked myself away in my own house for three years. During that time I wrote a novel that ended up being a big hit. That's why we live in such a nice house and how I was able to afford you." My voice was getting more and more sullen.

"With the money I got from the book, I bought myself everything I could have ever wanted. I got plastic surgery, figuring that nobody would abandon me again if I was gorgeous. But soon I fell in love. But not with another man or woman, I fell in love with myself. So I made you, an almost exact copy of myself. But I changed you a bit so you wouldn't be as pretty as me."

I stopped for a moment to take a drag of my cigarette. Wendy patiently waited for me to continue. Putting out my cigarette, I laid back down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Your all I have now, Wendy." I told her, placing a kiss to her temple."I love you..."

She hesitated for a moment before she smiled and replied, "I love you too!"

Things where going well for a while after that. Then one night, while I was getting ready to go out, Wendy came up behind me with a worried expression on her face. I could see her eyes watering slightly in the mirror."Your going out tonight without me?" She whined. I don't blame her for being scared. I never left her alone before. She must be worried something would happen.

"My publisher is throwing a little party," I replied while I clipped on my earrings."I won't be long." Standing up from my seat next to my make up stand, I turned to kiss her."I'll be back soon." I promised her. But sadly I didn't stick to that promise. I stayed out till one o'clock that night.

What happen was when I got to the party, I met someone. Heidi Turner, my publisher, greeted me when I got there. Her large apartment was filled with mostly women. I scanned the room until my eyes fell on an unfamiliar light haired man. He was tall and well built. A Little pudgy in the stomach but not enough to be a major turn off. I found myself instantly attracted to him. I asked Heidi what his name was.

She said his name was Clyde Donovan. He was a new writer she was publishing. I asked if she would introduce us. It turns out he was a fan of mine. We got to talking and we really hit it off. We went out on Heidi's apartment balcony. One thing led to another and we started kissing each other.

And after that, well, I was entranced in his spell.

His tongue was rough against mine, but it was gentle on my tender and oh so sensitive nipple's. He tasted different down there, nothing like Wendy's cunt. And unlike Wendy, he was clean cut and shaved between his legs. He cried out differently, too. His moans were so much louder and erotic sounding. It was like nothing I've ever felt before.

I couldn't help but cry out for more. The pleasure of exploring an unknown body, the different body heat of another person, the feeling of a man inside me, I have forgotten all those things, but it didn't take long for them all to come back to me. When it was over I wondered how I would ever go back to only feeling my own touch again?

"Where have you been!" Wendy demanded the second I walked through the door. I must look a sight. My hair and make up was messed up, my dress was barley on right and I held my shoe's in my hand. Wendy charged up to me with tears in her eyes. I was about to explain myself when she cut me off. "You reek of a man's cologne!" She gasped, taking a step back.

"Well, I was-"

"You were with a man tonight, weren't you!" She screamed and pointed an accusing finger at me. Tears were now freely flowing down her face. "Were you just going to lead me on while you slept with men behind my back?" I was dumbfounded. Wendy's never acted like this before. Why is she flipping out now? She couldn't have possibly thought I loved her like a wife or something did she?

"I was made to love you and no one else! Why would you make me like this if you where just going to sleep with other men?" She went on with her rant while I stood there and listened. Soon she stopped yelling and silently cried into her hands. We stood like this for a long moment. Again, I was about to explain myself when she suddenly shot up and ran into the kitchen.

"I finally understand how you felt back then!" She called from the other room. I heard a faint rattling coming from one of the kitchen drawers. Wendy came running back into the room with something clutched in her hands. She lunged at me.

'If you won't love me then you might as well drop dead!' Those words rang in my head as pain exploded from my chest where Wendy stabbed me. I fell limp in her arms and she held me as I bled to death in her lap. This was just like that day, the day where I stabbed my fiance in the chest and he bled to death in my arms. So it turns out she is just like me, but that's not surprising.

She is my clone, after all.


End file.
